Max in the Past
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: This takes place between when Max first fires the Turbo Star and before Ven-Ghan finds them. Max and Steel are blasted to the past and must find their way back. What kind of trouble will happen when Max meets the young version of his family?
1. Chapter 1

Another thought I had: what if Max and Steel went into the past after Max uses the Turbo Star for the first time but before Ven-Ghan finds them? If anyone is reading my 'Ven-Ghan in School' story, just know that the chapter will be posted soon. It just seems to be getting longer than expected. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review and don't forget to stay human!

Chapter One

Max had just fired the Turbo Star at Makino. The explosion happened. Max and Steel were surrounded by pure white light. They had lost the Turbo Star in the process. The half human and Ultra-Link were on the ground outside the old base. A younger Commander Ferrus came out with a small group of other soldiers to see what had landed at the front door of the base. Once making sure that the pair was out cold, Ferrus ordered that they would be taken inside and put into separate cells. Seven hours later, Max woke up. He slowly sat up and groaned at the pain in his back.

"What happened?" Max asked to his Ultra-Link only to have silence reply to him. "Steel? STEEL?!" Max starts looking around the cell in search of his partner. Max starts to show signs of becoming critical(If my spelling is wrong then I apologize. My phone refuses to autocorrect).

"Human, how do you know me?" Steel said as he floated next to a man in a mask that looked a lot like Max.

"Steel! Quite playing around! I'm am going to go into over load soon," Max said as he practically ran to the bars of the cell.

"MAX! Over here!" Another Steel called from the cell across from Max's cell.

"Steel?" Max asked confused. The Steel in the cell was crawling on the floor. Max looked back and forth between the Steel hover next to the man and the one in the cell. Max then short circuited his cell and then ran to Steel's cell. He didn't make it since the man practically threw Max into a wall.

"You will not be released until you have told us why you were so close to N-Tech's main entrance," the man said in a stern voice.

"I don't have time to explain! Steel will die if we don't link up!" Max practically shouts at the man.

"Impossible, I am fully charged and there is no danger close by," said the Steel that was hovering by the man's side.

"Not you Steel! That Steel!" Max yells as he points to the Steel in the cell. Max tries running for the cell and makes it this time. He short circuits the cell again and link with his Steel. Max's Steel detaches himself and turns to their captor before turning back to Max.

"Max, I have a funny feeling that we aren't in our time any more," Max's Steel says.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really do apologize for such a long wait on an up date. I have been busy with school and I couldn't update during the summer because I had to watch my four siblings most of the time. I will try to update more often. As another announcement, my cousin and I are making a story together. It is a crossover between Artemis Fowl and Teen Titans (NOT the Teen Titans Go! one. We both find that one ridiculous). Please check it out if you are interested. I will also try to update my other Max Steel stories this weekend too. I have a three day weekend and no homework. MY THANKS TO DOGLOVER1290, ILUVWINXANDRANDYCUNNINGHAM, CREATIVEEMILY, SNOWFLAKE, GHOSTGIRL2062, AND SILVEAMOCKINGJAY FOR YOUR REVIEWS! In order to keep the two Steels apart, I am going to say either past Steel or future Steel until it gets to the point where future Steel has his fake name. I am going to assume that the year that Max and Steel are from is 2013. I'll be quiet now so you can read.**

Chapter Two

Both the future and the past Steels were circling each other while scanning each other, trying to find any differences between them. Meanwhile, Max and the masked man began a conversation because they had given up trying to keep their Steels separate.

"My name is Maxwell McGrath, Max for short. As to how we got here, I don't know how that happened," Max answered. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Ja'em Mk'rah." At the mention of the name, future Steel took control of Max's movements and forced him to the nearest corner so they could talk without Ja'em and past Steel hearing them.

"Hey!" Max cries as he is dragged off. Max only talked again when they stopped moving. "What's the big idea Steel?"

"You can't let your dad know we are from the future or that he is your father," Future Steel said.

"What am I supposed to tell him then? That we are space salesmen with Turbo energy?" Max argues.

"Hey! That was my idea," Steel complains. "I guess you have a better idea since you don't like my idea." The two future companions thought for a long time.

"We could just say that we are looking to take down Makino and his Ultra-Links after our planet was destroyed," Max suggested. Future Steel thought about this for a moment.

"That could work. It is very believable," Max's Ultra-Link said. They made up an entire back story just in case before walking back to Ja'em and past Steel.

"Are you two okay?" Ja'em asked the time travelers.

"Yeah, just a little bit of a disagreement in all," Max said.

"Okay... So what is the story behind you two?" Ja'em said. Within the next ten minutes, Future Steel and Max told the story about how Max used to do odd jobs until Makino attacked his planet. Steel later became friends with Max and decided to go against Makino. However, they never called the future Steel by his real name, they called him Steve. After the attack on Max's fake home planet, Max and 'Steve' went to hunt down Makino and his army.

"This is obviously a lie," Past Steel said after the future duo finished their story. "According to my scans, both of you are covered in time dew which can only mean that you are from the past or the future." Ja'em turned to the time travelers.

"I think you two should come with us to talk with the commander," Ja'em said as he grabs Max's arm and takes him out of the cell area. Steve was shocked by Steel until he followed. The four of them soon reached the command center where Commander Forge and Molly were. Molly was wearing her black battlesuit. Forge and Molly were in the middle of an argument when the four came in.

"That formula isn't stable, Molly!" Forge shouts at the woman.

"It may look unstable but it isn't!" The angry woman shouts, making all the men and Ultra-Links in the room cringe. Ja'em sighs before walking over to the female warrior and commander.

"Forge, the kid and Ultra-Link are awake," he said to the commander before turning Molly. "Molly, we can't take our chances with unstable formulas," Ja'em said calmly.

"Like I should listen to you!" Molly shouts at the alien man before the two got into an argument that had nothing to do with the formula. Something to do with leaving the refrigerator open all night? Either way, the argument caught both Steve and Max by surprise.

"Wow… your parents don't seem to like each other very much, Max,"Steel whispers.

"That's for sure," Max mumbles. Forge walks over to the pair watching the scene before them.

"Can you believe that those two are married?" Forge asks them. They stare at the commander in shock. "Yep, for over a year now. Lately Molly's been having mood swings and that is really scary," Forge tells the pair. "Anyways, why were you two outside of this base and who are you two?"

"I'm Max and this is Steve. I'm not entirely sure how we got here," Max said.

'Maybe we should tell him the truth. He might be able to help us later,' Steve said in Max's head. Max agreed with his Ultra-Link.

"We need you to believe what we are about to tell you and not tell anyone else," Max said to the young version of his uncle. Forge looked at the pair skeptically before nodding. Max looked back at his parents to make sure they weren't paying attention still. Molly was trying to beat Ja'em up while he was in his Turbo speed. Then Max took a deep breath before beginning his story. They explained how Max's father disappeared when he was only one, how 'Steve' and Max linked up, their adventures, some of their enemies, the story they told Ja'em, but they also made sure not to mention certain details like specific villains names or the Turbo Star.

"So you know why Molly is having mood swings?" Forge asked.

"We might," Steve answered. "What is the year?"

"1965," Forge answered. Steve turned to his human brother.

"You aren't born yet Max," Steve said. "From the information I downloaded when we first link about humans, women have mood swings for various reasons. In your mother's case, it could be because she is pregnant." Forge and Max just stared at the Ultra-Link for a moment.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get Molly checked," Forge mumbled. "They have been married for several years now." The commander turns to the fighting couple. Molly had finally pinned Ja'em on his stomach with one of his arms behind his back. "The kid is telling the truth!" He calls over to them. "He is from another planet."

"That is impossible. They both have time dew still on them," Steel said from Ja'em's chest.

"We did go through time," Max said. "We just don't know how to get back."

"Great!" Molly shouts. "Another alien to disagree with," Molly says with much sarcasm.

"I don't plan on disagreeing with you," Max and Steve both said.

"Molly wants to build an unstable weapon but we won't let her," Forge explained to the future pair.

"What kind of weapon is it?" Max asks, even though he already had a guess as to what weapon it is. Molly gets off of Ja'em and hands Max a handheld computer with a weapon information on it. Both Max and Steve looked through it.

"It is supposed to help stop Makino encase he decides to attack again," Molly explained.

"With a little reinforcement to the formula, a few trials, and a cool name, it should work perfectly," Steve informed.

"I think you should make it," Max agreed.

**I am going to say sorry now. I did want to update all of my Max Steel stories this weekend but my mom sprung up a family gathering on me yesterday and they took me shopping with them today. So I am staying up a little later than I should so I can say that I have the Ven-Ghan in School's chapter written but not typed. I am working on it and I apologize for not updating all of the Max Steel stories as promised. I'll try to get them done by next weekend. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and please take a look at the Artemis Fowl and Teen Titans crossover if you are familiar with both. It makes a lot, in my opinion, of references to both. Anyways, I have school in the morning. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
